Isla De Los Muertos (Story)
}} Want A Role? Want to be in the story? Good, because I am in need of people that would like to be in the story. Right now i'm looking for people that are willing to play the following roles: *Spanish Soldier(s) - I need more than one person for this role, so apply now! *British Soldier(s) - I also need more than one person for this role, so apply now! *Extra Surprise characters - Apply here if you don't want one of the above roles -NOTE: I would prefer if the people who applies for Spanish Soldier roles were spanish in game, and the same for the british. Anyone can apply for a surprise character. Introduction ''Isla De La Avaricia -'' "So general Skull, I trust that you and your men will be able to get the job done. I do not trust my own troops with this task, since I need my best men to continue fighting on the front lines of this battle, and I don't believe that my average troops can handle a job like this." Concluded Carlos Jose Cipolla, with a spanish accent. Carlos was a short stocky man, with short slick black hair. There was a group of gentlemen sitting around a table in a tavern. The tavern was on the busy side, filled with off duty spanish soldiers, merchants, and blacksmith, all settling down from a hard days work. There were journalists, prying to find out what was going on out at sea in the war against the English. Capt. Skull X is a general of a private mercenary army, the Skull's Marines. They are a team of feirce warriors, and are nearly undefeatable. Around the table sat some of Skull's most loyal and trusted Marines; Chris Swordbones, Albert Spark, Thomas Brawlstack, along with Carlos, and several of his men. "So, Don Silvestre is my man? Eh?" Skull asked this question one last time, just to make sure he had his facts straight. "Correct" Carlos's answer reasured Skull that he had his story straight. He then notioned to these 2 men to step forward. They each held a handle of a large sized treasure chest. "Here is 50,000 gold pieces now. The other 100,000 pieces will be waiting for you and our special crate. If it arrives, unopened, then you will receive the 100,000" "Thank you very much sir." Said skull with a tip of his hat. He then glanced over to the 2 men holding the chest and said, "Gentlemen, please put that aboard the Iron Rebel." He then looked over to Albert, "Al, please accompany these fine sirs to the ship, and make sure Eric and Marc are still guarding the cargo hold, and not asleep." "Yes sir." Responded Albert as he got up and lead the 2 men out of the tavern and to the dock where the Iron Rebel was at anchor. The Iron Rebel is a massive ship, with rank 3 reinforced hulls, advanced rigging, and loaded with troops. "We leave tomorrow afternoon." Declared Skull. Then a man rushed over to the table, a high rakning spanish soldier, or so it seemed, with a pale face, as if he's seen a ghost. "What is it Demetrio?" Asked Carlos. "You look like as if you've seen a ghost" "Sir, a British ship has been spotted about half a mile away from the south side of the island." Responded Demetrio. "Then send out a ship, what are you coming here for! Tell Capitan Santana!" Shouted Carlos. "Sir, all of our ships are fighting off the British offensive. They're sending all they have. They almost broke our front lines, so we had to scramble all availble ships. I'm not sure what their sudden urgency is." Informed Demetrio "Looks like we're gonna be leaving early" Said Chris Swordbones with a chuckle. A huge grin spread across his face as he glanced over at Skull. Then a bell began to wring at a constant pace, signalling an invasion force. Carlos stood up and unleashed the general within dishing out orders to everyone around. "Skull, quickly arouse your men and set sail immediately. Demetrio head to the fort and tell commander Theodore that we are under attack." Skull and Chris raced to the Iron Rebel, where a squad of Spanish Troops were guarding the dock. The squad was made of about 8 spanish soldiers, including the 2 that brought the chest onboard the Iron Rebel. "Come on guys! Get on board, we're leaving early" Ordered Skull "Vamanos!" repeated hermit(Chris Swordbones) for a dramatic affect. At the same moment Albert Spark was getting off the Iron Rebel. "Skull, I made sure Eric and Marc were still on duty, and they were." Informed Al. "But, what is going on? What's up with the -" "We're under attack!" Replied Skull "Get back onboard! Wake up the crew, we need to set sail. Now!" "Sir yes sir!" Responded Al. "But we can take them, right?" "No, we're leaving, we're not getting paid to deffend the island, simply to deliver an extremely important package." Said Skull as he was running around the ship prepairing it for departure. "Plus, Carlos' Navy can't hold of the British Armada. If we take the time to deffend the island, there won't be any getting off this island." Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO